disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey and the Wondrous Book
Mickey and the Wondrous Book is a live stage show that premiered in Storybook Theater at Hong Kong Disneyland on November 17, 2015, as part of its 10th anniversary celebration. On June 23, 2015, David Lightbody, Director of Entertainment and Costuming at Hong Kong Disneyland Resort, says, "As the heart and soul of a theme park, Disney’s entertainment and shows have played an integral role in creating fond memories for guests at Hong Kong Disneyland in the past 10 years. We are committed to bringing more Disney stories to life and creating more excitement and appeal through a variety of new entertainment and shows for our guests for decades to come." To celebrate its 10th anniversary, the new stage show offering an all-new experience of Disney stories and it will broadcast the 10th anniversary of the theme song "Happily Ever After". Show summary This 28-minute musical show is set in a magical library, where the adventurous hero Mickey and his trusty sidekick Goofy (both with an articulated head) discover a magical book that can bring stories to life. When curious Mickey opens the book, the comical snowman Olaf (puppet perform) from Frozen falls out. While trying to get Olaf back inside, Mickey is magically drawn into the book. From here, Mickey sets out to find Olaf’s story after discovering the magic of the book and the power of its first six stories, featuring The Jungle Book (Baloo and King Louie), The Little Mermaid (Ariel), Tangled (Rapunzel), Brave (Merida) , Aladdin (Genie, Aladdin, and Jasmine), and The Princess and the Frog (Tiana and a man performer who playing a trumpet as Louis). Finally, Mickey and Goofy come across the last incredible story of “Frozen” (Anna and Elsa) and restore Olaf to his rightful place. Show Soundtrack * Happily Ever After (show theme) * The Jungle Book ** The Bare Necessities ** I Wanna Be Like You * Princess Trio - songs of hope and yearning ** Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid, yearning for exciting new experiences) ** When Will My Life Begin (Tangled, yearning for a life among) ** Touch the Sky (Brave, yearning to achieve fame and glory) * Friend Like Me (Aladdin) * The Princess and the Frog ** Almost There ** Dig a Little Deeper * Let It Go (Frozen) * The Reprise of Happily Ever After **The "other" six stories in the Wondrous Book ***''Beauty and the Beast'' ***''Mulan'' ***''The Lion King'' ***''Cinderella'' ***''Toy Story'' ***''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' **The Flags ***''Bambi'' ***''Finding Nemo'' ***''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' ***''Monsters, Inc.'' ***''Lady and the Tramp'' ***''Dumbo'' Trivia *This stage show with Mickey and the Magical Map at Disneyland and Mickey and the Magician at Walt Disney Studios Park are "sister shows", which means their creative director is Sylvia Hase. *This is the third Disney parks stage show that three difference Disney characters singing the songs of hope and yearning together, the first is Disneyland's former stage show "Animazment - The Musical", the second is its current stage show "Mickey and the Magical Map". *In each stories in the Wondrous Book except Frozen, featuring at less one to three characters carved into each corners, listed below: **''The Jungle Book'': Kaa **''The Little Mermaid'': Flounder **''Tangled'': Pascal **''Brave'': Harris, Hubert, and Hamish **''Aladdin'': Abu **''The Princess and the Frog'': Frog Naveen and Frog Tiana **''Beauty and the Beast'': Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip Potts **''Mulan'': Two Mushus **''The Lion King'': A Rhinoceros and a Giraffe **''Cinderella'': Jaq and a Female Mouse **''Toy Story'': Slinky Dog, Hamm, and Mr. Potato Head **''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'': Dopey *The show has put the elements of local culture in Hong Kong to play, when translated from the original English script do Chinese, to make performances more authentic, they added a few Cantonese dialogues, such as Mickey called King Louie “阿叔” (in English known as "sir") after his perform, and Goofy chasing Olaf's body without his head and called its "Pat Pat" (in English known as "butt") before the perform of Aladdin and the final. *When Mickey take a peek to see the Wondrous Book at the opening of the show, its reference to Magic Kingdom's former castle stage show Cinderella's Surprise Celebration, where Donald take a peek to the Evil Queen's gift. *Jasmine's redesign costume had made the very first time appears in a Disney park. *When Mickey used the fastest way to find Olaf's story (in the twenty-eighth page) after the performed of The Princess and the Frog, the guests can see Mickey had passed a few little pages of Pocahontas (The Colors of the Wind in the fifth page) and Alice in Wonderland (The Cards in the fifteenth page) in the Wondrous Book. *When Olaf try to help Mickey out of the page in the final scene, he tells Mickey to think somethings about summer, which the line he talks are reference to his song "In Summer", such as "Bees'll buzz", "the burning sand", & "A drink in my hand". *In The Reprise of "Happily Ever After" song featuring the "other" six stories in the Wondrous Book, it is first time to see that the Beast with an articulated head in the Beauty and the Beast page. Gallery MATWB_Poster.jpg Mickey and the Wondrous Book 01.jpg|Concept Art for the show intro Mickey and the Wondrous Book 02.jpg|Concept Art for King Louie performs Mickey and the Wondrous Book 03.jpg|Concept Art for Genie performs See also *Happily Ever After (fireworks show) *Mickey and the Magical Map *Mickey and the Magician *Animazment - The Musical References Category:Hong Kong Disneyland entertainment